The Neck Obsession
by ObsessedKitsune
Summary: After the whole neck incident Phil realized how much he liked Dan's neck. He even buys Dan something for this special "Obsession" he has. Sequel to The Neck Problem


Dan blushed and shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. Walking quickly to the checkout with the small cart. _Maybe they wouldn't notice if he acted normal. _Clearing his throat Dan tried to get the attention of the bored looking attendant. "Uh….".

"I've be with you in a minute." The attendant muttered with a monotone voice that showed just how excited she was to ring up his order. Now any other time Dan would have been annoyed but he was slightly relieved today, at least he wouldn't have to deal with the weird looks...yet.

"Ok, Did you-Holy fucking shit!" Dan blushed heavily and felt a little light headed. He had to physically resist the urge to curl up into a tiny ball and throw himself off a cliff. _There goes the whole act normal and they won't notice._

"Man what the fuck are you wearing?" The cashier muttered, staring transfixed at the object wrapped around his neck.

He blushed even harder and found himself instinctively looking away, willing the cashier to just ring up his items so he could run away. It was so embarrassing! How had he let Phil talk him into wearing this _thing._

Hearing the ding of an item he breathed a sigh of relief thinking maybe she was gonna let it go. "Damn, you must be into some kinky shit."

Dan face heated even more and he tried to resist the urge to cover it with his hands preferring instead to shove his hands even deeper in his pockets. He glanced quickly at the cashier and noticed her leering looks and the knowing smirk. Letting out a tiny unintentional squeak of a voice he looked at his items, hoping they were almost all ringed up.

"Debit or credit."

Dan coughed a little and opened his mouth, working to force the words out of his dry throat. "Debit."

She smirked even wider and nodded. "Oh," after swiping the card and bagging his items she handed them to him and ran a finger lightly across the black collar he had around his neck she practically purred, "If you ever find yourself interest in voyeurism call me." She winked and cackled as he practically ran out feeling like he was blushing down to his toes.

Feeling out of breath from embarrassment and already not being much of an in-shape person Dan had to slow down as soon as the store was out of view. He was still slightly flushed and fiddled awkwardly with the collar around his neck. Trying hard to ignore the looks and whispers surrounding him.

Even though it was embarrassing he had to admit the collar was pretty, it was a dark black and had a silver chain hanging from it that said simply, "Neck: Property of Phil Lester", on the back a black string started that flowed both directions so it was tied in front just below the actual collar. It was also very comfortable and it kept his sensitive neck from itching or being cold. Which he had to admit his neck was always cold.

The only time it hadn't been cold was when Phil had been-

No! Dan would not let himself think of that in public. He could already feel himself getting excited, and he did not want any more embarrassment in one day. Shaking his head roughly and resisting the urge to slap himself on the forehead as a way of distraction Dan headed his way up the flight of stairs that always left the copper feeling of blood in his mouth.

Forcing all thoughts out of his head he fumbled for the key and when he successfully found it unlocked the door. Laying the groceries on the floor to deal with later he pulled out his phone. Blushing slightly when he realized he had a text from Phil. Phil, the person who had convinced him to wear this collar. "Fetishes," Dan muttered, shaking his head in disbelief at what weird things people could like.

Dan opened the text and read it outloud as he always did when he was home alone.

_From: Phil Lester_

_To: Dan Howell_

_Hey Dan. I know you probably haven't seen this yet and probably won't see this until you are already home, but I just needed to tell you that I won't be home until late. I have a couple things I need to do first._

_;)SexyYoutuber_

Laughing a little at Phil's signature as he always did Dan headed to the kitchen in need of a snack, setting his phone down on the table and not even noticing the flashing red symbol that meant his phone would die soon.

_Hmmm what would be good for a s- Yes, Maltesers._

Carrying the big red box of orgasm inducing Maltesers to the couch Dan settled in with the plan of finding his laptop and scrolling through Tumblr. _I'll have to make a video later, _he thought idly, unconsciously stroking the smooth leather of the collar.

-Phil's point of view- -2 hours later-

Phil groaned. He had been out all day and just wanted to home. He shifted from foot to foot trying to relieve the pressure on them. He had been at this checkout line for what felt like _hours_. Though he couldn't help thinking it was worth it. With a smirk he remembered how Dan reacted to the collar.

It was so adorable how much he blushed and the way he hid his face in his hands. Even the way he denied it had been adorable and it had only taken one puppy dog look before Dan finally gave in.

Phil glanced at the Maltesers in his hand checking to make sure he had gotten the big box, he felt Dan deserved it for wearing the collar all day. Especially since he had planned to go to the grocery store, it must have been so awkward for him. Though Phil couldn't help feeling a bit smug, the collar did say Dan belonged to him anyway.

Hearing a "next" Phil moved up the line putting the box of Maltesers on the checkout, smiling quickly at the cashier and pulling his phone a little ways out of his pocket. Frowning a little he double checked his messages, _it wasn't like Dan to not text back._ Usually Dan was the first one to text back, either within 10 seconds or 5 minutes. At this point it had been 20 minutes.

Grabbing the bags of "fetish play" Phil started the trek home cursing himself for not having a vehicle. He couldn't help but think there was something wrong, so grabbing his phone he punched in Dan's number. Hearing the automated voice he felt paranoia kicking in. Dan always had his phone on. _He always had his phone with him_. Even in the bathroom he had his phone.

Quickening his pace Phil called Dan again, hoping maybe he had been too late to get the phone but would pick up this time. Hearing the voice again Phil's thoughts began to run wild and as they did his pace picked up until he was running. Feeling out of breath and scared for his love Phil reached the home taking the steps two at a time and ignoring the quick beat of his heart.

Reaching the top of the stairs he fumbled in his pocket for the key and with shaking hands unlocked the door. Almost collapsing into the doorway Phil stilled. A sigh of relief breaking from his lips as he let his tired legs sink to the ground. He was sleeping thats why he hadn't answered. Noticing the steady beats of his breath Phil wandered closer. _Dan just looked so peaceful_. With that little bit of drool and the small smile on his face Dan looked so adorable.

His eyes traveling down Phil couldn't help the catch in his breath. _The collar_. He was still wearing the collar. The way the black contrasted with Dan's skin and the way the collar seemed to emphasize the arch of his neck made Phil incredibly aware of how easily he could slide his hands in and feel the tight fit, the beat of Dan's pulse, the heat that Dan's neck always radiated.

Moving purely on impulse Phil crawled closer, narrowly avoiding banging his knee against the side of the couch. With bated breath Phil reached forward and stroked the collar, feeling a shudder travel through his body. Smoothing his hands over the pale skin of Dan's neck Phil stroked the underside of the collar feeling the contrast between smooth skin and the coarse leather. Letting out a quiet moan Phil reached between the tight collar and had to bite his lip as the feeling of Dan's pulse in such a suffocating fit overwhelmed him.

Hearing Dan's sigh and feeling Dan shift Phil climbed on top of Dan, positioning himself over Dan's thighs and keeping his hands on Dan's neck. Feeling Dan's pulse beat faster and the tightening of his jeans Phil moaned. A quiet guttural sound that seemed to break the silence in the room.

-Dan's Point of View-

Dan felt warm. He felt far too warm. The heat was suffocating was intense and he moaned wanting to go back the pleasant sleep. He felt a cold hand on his neck and shivered, feeling the hand circling under the collar he stifled a moan, his sleepy mind not thinking much of this intrusion of personal space.

The hand felt familiar and the feeling was intense. It was a good type of intense though, one that had him shivering. He felt himself tense and felt his pulse beat, seemingly trapped between himself and an object, groaning Dan tried to roll over. Shifting his body just slightly Dan felt comfortable and was about to fall back asleep when a weight settled over his legs.

Frowning Dan tried to comprehend the situation, his brain processing the situation a bit too slow. Gasping Dan's eyes flew open as he felt hips pressing down against his sending a jolt up his spine. Spying a head of black hair Dan groaned his head falling back.

_It was just Phil._ Which meant Dan must have been asleep for a while if Phil was home already. His eyes fluttering closed again Dan bit his lip, Phil was being torturously slow and Dan could feel how tight his jeans were getting. Feeling uncomfortable in the too tight jeans Dan shifted just slightly, unintentionally rubbing at an angle that made him moan. _A bit too loud_.

Phil's eyes snapped open and he looked down to see Dan's eyes partly closed, the chocolate eyes peering shyly up at him. Seeing Dan looking so adorable made his chest tighten. He still couldn't believe that they had gotten to this point. He knew they didn't act much like a couple and usually they ended up having sex more than going on dates, but they already knew they loved each other and they already knew so much about the other.

Remembering the brief panic Phil had had today he rolled over pulling Dan on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Dan whispered his voice slightly scratchy and stilled laced with drowsiness, even though his eyes were wide open and clear.

Phil smirked, "You take control today Dan."

Dan's eyes widened and he started, "What!" He shouted incredulous, Dan was supposed to be the submissive. He was the one with the collar damn it! Phil had never allowed him control before.

"You scared me today Dan…"

"I didn't do anything!"

Phil silenced him with a look and continued, "You didn't answer the phone and while I understand you were sleeping I still panicked a bit, so now…" he smirked, "I want you to make it up to me."

Dan grimaced and closed his eyes tight feeling embarrassment overwhelm his being. He didn't know what to do! He had never been in this situation before!

Phil smiled gently, "Dan, is the little submissive scared?"

Dan's blood burned his competitive nature coming out, Phil sure knew how to get him going. Even though he _knew_ Phil was just trying to rile him up Dan smirked, "I'll show you a true dominant."

Grabbing Phil's hand in one of his Dan reached up and unhooked the collar, smirking at Phil's puzzled look he attached the collar to Phil's neck hearing the satisfying _click_!

Their relationship had started because of a simple neck feeling. Now they each showed their possession with collars. If their friends noticed the fact they always wore collars with every outfit they chose to not notice it, and Dan got a lot more numbers from girls who were interested in watching.

He chose not to call them.

Phil's neck belonged to him.

Only him.


End file.
